Ex-Queen Scarlet
'''Queen Scarlet was the queen of the Skywings and the main antagonist of the first book. She is a small, orange SkyWing with yellow eyes.''' Biography Queen Scarlet is the longest lived Skywing queen, surviving 14 challengers. She decided to ally with Burn and the Mudwings in the war, and she began to use it to entertain herself. She would pit the prisioners against each other, saying that if they winned a certian number of fights, they would go free. Years before, Kestrel entered the breeding program and yielded one egg with twin dragonets. The quantity disappointed her, and she ordered her to kill the dragonets and stay out of the program for life. Dispite this, Kestrel tried to flee with them, promting Scarlet to change the order: kill one, and the other with you will go free. Kestrel killed the one with too little fire (an act that huanted her for the rest of her life), and then Scarlet revealed she lied. She kept the one with too much fire and let Kestrel escape. She named the dragonet Peril, and due to her invulnerablity, she trained her as her champion of the arena. To ensure loyalty, she told her she killed her brother and her mother abandoned her. She also told her she needed to eat black rocks to survive, poisoning her food so she would believe her the day she did not eat them. Years later, a Scavenger stole treasure from her and fled. This lead her to stumble across Clay and Tsunami, who where escaping the Talons of Peace. She told them to come with her after Clay Tried to explain what they had been doing for 6 years. To escape,Tsunami impaled her tail into the ground with a scavenger claw, infuriating her. This led to her following their signal fire and capturing Kestrel and the dragonets, killing Dune in the process and leaving Webs to safely escape using the underground river. Scarlet caged Sunny in her hall, made Glory an artpiece, and put Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight into the arena. She wanted to place Starflight in first, but Clay talked her out of it by denouncing Tsunami as "Just another SeaWing." She pitted Clay against Fjord, telling Peril to stay away from him. An unknown black substance killed Fjord, so she allowed Clay to live. She held a trial the following day where Kestrel was sentenced to death, Osprey killed, and Peril learning who she truly was. After Burn arrived, she took the three dragonets into a cave for singing. After Peril helped them escape, she told the queen where they were to keep Clay in the Sky Kingdom. The next day,which was Scarlet's hatching day, Queen Scarlet pitted Tsunami against a mad Seawing named Gill, then Starflight, and then the two of them against scavengers. However, they defeated two of them before Queen Scarlet decides to pit Starflight against a group of IceWings, who loathe Nightwings with a passion. Before she can do so, however, Morrowseer saved Starflight and the other Nightwings proceeded to slaughter the Icewing captives. She then proceeded to pit Peril against Clay, knowing Peril was using the Champion's Shield (a champion may stand in for a prisoner scheduled for execution; the prisoner goes free if they kill their next opponent). During the battle, she asked Clay to use his venom, the one she thought he had. Ironically, upon saying "Use your venom! That was thrilling, and I didn't even get to see it the last time!", Glory reared up, broke her chain and spat the venom onto Queen Scarlet's face. She was pressumed to have been killed in the chaos, with her daughter Queen Ruby succeeding her. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Personallity Scarlet was never afraid of conflict. She demonstrated this through her brutal arenas, which she used Peril in respectively. She was a harsh and cold ruler, not able to be defeated or outsmarted. Her tendency also proved to be a weakness, distracting her for Glory to attack her. She also believed that using fear would carry out her orders unquestioned. However, this lead to her losing Peril and Glory, for both she had lied and threatened death more than once. She also used trickery, shown when she told Peril about black rocks. She also likes showing off her wealth, she wears chain mail studded with rubies and amber drops and encrusts her eyebrow scales and wings with rubies.She held the Skywing arena and trials to entertain herself. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:Skywings Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased